Sara Murphy/History
Early life As a young child, Sara once tried and failed to teach Milo how to tie shoes ("The Island of Lost Dakotas"). Her father introduced her to "The Doctor Zone Files" when she was in the fourth grade, which promptly caused her obsession with the show. She would run downstairs every time she heard the theme song, wouldn't want to watch anything else, and watched every episode until she could write it down from memory. At some point, she even asked her mother if she could change her name to 'Time Ape', but her request was denied ("Love Toboggan"). A recent birthday party of hers was interrupted by Murphy's Law, when a train ran through the backyard and smashed her cake ("The Doctor Zone Files"). __TOC__ Recent Events Season 1 In "The Doctor Zone Files", She and Milo went to see the Doctor Zone movie with Melissa and Zack. During the wait, she worried that the tickets will be destroyed. After calming down an angry group of Doctor Zone ''fans she lost the tickets. Fortunately, the pistachio cart that was launched into the sky destroyed a section of the theater, allowing the four to see the movie without tickets. In "Party of Peril", she kept watch for her brother while the others prepared for his birthday party. In "The Wilder West", she discovered the mysterious shooting location of a ''Doctor Zone episode (Episode 576) while on a trip to The Off Ramp Ranch. She informed the Doctor Zone fan club who believed her until Javier, the owner of the property, told them of a racehorse with the same name. She was depressed until he confirmed the episode was shot there, causing her to sing a victory song on the way back to the car ("The Wilder West"). File:Screenshot (4444).png File:Screenshot (4533).png In "Family Vacation", she went on vacation with her family. They lost track of Milo but were reunited with him in the Colorado River . In "Athledecamathalon", she watched a quiz show with her family when the power went out during the last question. In "We're Going to the Zoo", she, Zack and Milo rushed to get back her mother's 80's T-shirt collection after they were donated, only to learn she was going to donate them anyway ("We're Going to the Zoo"). In "Missing Milo", She watched the pilot episode of "The Doctor Zone Files", shocked to see her younger brother in a show shot fifty years ago. She took Zack and Melissa to the home of Orton Mahlson to get answers. They got a message from Milo and rushed to meet him at school. When the three and Diogee met up with Milo, Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, they managed to take out the Pistachions. In "World Without Milo", Elliot saw her walking a wiener dog instead of Diogee in the timeline where she was an only child. She treated the wiener dog rather badly. It also turns out that she and Elliot went to high school together: He was a senior when she was a sophomore. In "Love Toboggan", She spent time with Neal, her longtime friend who she had been crushing on for months, for lunch at a diner (The Diner Downtown) and she wondered if he felt the same way about her. After riding a jet-propelled toboggan, he confessed he feels the same way about her. They then watched the sunset together. File:LT-Sara's Cosplays.png File:Screenshot (988).png In "Fungus Among Us", She was kidnapped by Pistachions created by Derek. They dressed one of their own up as her and locked her in a cage at Lard World along with her family and brother's friends ("Fungus Among Us"). In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", She went into a haunted house her brother made out of a truck their father decommissioned along with Zack and Melissa, dressed as Doctor Zone. Despite being the oldest one there, she appeared to be the most scared. However she did enjoy it. "A Christmas Peril", She and Milo, with help from Zack and Melissa, picked up the extended Murphy family to surprise their parents for Christmas. They picked up their cousin Nate at the airport, their grandparents at the train station, and their Uncle Joey and Aunt Laura at the harbor. The group got snowed in on the road and took a horse-drawn carriage until it wound up in a tree. They then walked to the mall, where their parents were, and surprised them with their relatives. After a boat crashed through the mall's skylight, shocking the family and Milo's friends, they all had dinner at the mall's Chinese restaurant and were joined by Zack's parents, Melissa's dad, Mort, and Amanda. She watched Doctor Zone ''outside the restaurant and was oblivious to her dog chasing a ''Velociraptor. Season 2 In, "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", she helps Zack, Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Tjinder destract the guards while Meliss uses her father’s Murphy’s Law to escape. They plan works but she and her parents are captured again. Later she is turned into a Pistachion by Derek’s M.U.L.C.H. machine. After the Pistachion leaders past self is destroyed, she returns to normal. In "Snow Way Out", she forgot her lunch at home and Doofenshmirtz sets out to return it, originally thinking it was Milo‘s. In "Game Night", she and Neal join her brother and his friends in finally finishing a board game. They group is eventually joined by Cavendish, Dakota and her parents after the game is destroyed and they make a makeshift game. Just as they are about to finish the game they are sucked into a deadly vortex and finish it in another dimension. In "Cake 'Splosion!", she, along with her parents, Zack and Melissa, cheer Milo and Amanda on when the two compete in Cake 'Splosion. In "Doof's Day Out", she is fed up with Doofenshmirtz living with them and screams when he turns her limited edition Doctor Zone curtains into pajamas. When Doof decides to go out for the day she is happy. However by the end of the da the two had a conversation about his place in her house. When he is thanked for his actions that day Doof thanks the Murphy’s, especially her. In "Disco Do-Over", she and Milo learn that their parents have never one the roller disco tournament. Milo helps train them and she and her brother watch as their parents complete. Category:Character Histories Category:S